


The Officer and the Stripper

by pleaseactsurprisedxx



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Power Play, Restraints, Riding Crops, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/pseuds/pleaseactsurprisedxx
Summary: Aubrey is a cop working in a Vice unit. She is investigating a strip club. She makes a deal with one of the strippers instead of arresting her. Starts with some plot but then just a whole lot of SMUT SMUT SMUT.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatacutename](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacutename/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday and as requested, Chaubrey smut.
> 
> This is my first attempt into Chaubrey and this is the first super smutty thing I’ve ever written for general viewing. So, this is definitely new territory for me. 🙈

Aubrey fakes a sip of her drink. Only drinking enough to not raise suspicion. This is the fourth weekend in a row she has had to go undercover at Climax, a local strip club. There’s been several allegations of prostitution from the place. God, she hates Vice, but she had to start somewhere. She guesses it beats traffic duty and routine calls of a patrol officer. She is working for her shield, and this case may get it for her. They seem to think a woman can go unnoticed further in a place like this than some of her male coworkers. 

It has been particularly hard on Aubrey, because she is so gay, and well, the women here were attractive and mostly naked (obviously). It might not be that hard if she hasn’t been in a dry spell. It’s been 6 months since she has had sex, and EVERYTHING is turning her on. One dancer in particular has kept her eye almost every night she has been here, making it extremely difficult to focus on anything else. 

She has had to get private dances from all the girls more than once over the past few weekends, trying to get leads or proof of the illegal activity, but she has gone back to the redhead the most. More times than she needed to be honest. Actually she has more than enough proof of prostitution from several dancers and she also knows the bartender is selling drugs. The red headed dancer is the reason she is still here. She is the one that Aubrey can’t keep her hands to herself during the dancing. It is so frustrating to have her, that close, grinding in her lap, and not being able to flip her over and fuck her like she deserves. But anytime she reaches out to grab the redhead, the dancer will giggle seductively in her ear, calling her a “Naughty girl” and telling her “You know you’re not supposed to touch me.” Which has only served to turn her on more. She has left every night with ruined panties and a throbbing clit. She has had to go home and immediately fuck herself, but it never releases all the tension. She has gone through several packs of batteries in the last month. 

After the downright filthy dance the woman gave her last night, she barely made it to her vehicle before she was shoving her hand down her panties, furiously rubbing her clit, thinking about all the dirty things she wanted to do to the red head, and all the filthy things she wanted to make the redhead do to her. She came in record time, gushing liquid all over her hand and panties in the driver's seat. As she came, she looked up and made eye contact with the girl from her fantasies across the parking lot. And what does the red head do? She gestures for Aubrey to taste her fingers. “Fuck, she is a tease,” Aubrey muttered under breathe, before putting her fingers in her mouth and slowly sucking herself off of them, never breaking eye contact with the redhead. The girl's eyes grow wide with surprise but that quickly changes to excitement. She blows a kiss to Aubrey and winks before walking back into the building. “A fucking tease,” Aubrey mutters again. She tried to ignore the amplified throbbing as she drove home. 

Aubrey Posen does not break rules. She is strictly by the book. She  _ knows _ wanting to fuck the redhead is wrong. She  _ knows _ the proposition she is planning on making to the redhead is way past the line of wrong. It’s ethically, morally, and legally  **fucked** up. She  _ knows _ she should just hang up the crush that she has on a stripper of all people, but something about the redhead keeps pulling her in. Her big, blue eyes, or her angelic voice, or her soft, pale skin. Aubrey knows she can’t rest until she sees those eyes cloud over with lust, hear that voice get raspy with arousal, and scream her name, feel that skin against her naked body. To do so many things to that naked body. So, she is planning on doing something incredibly stupid and completely against everything she stands for. She  _ knows _ she shouldn’t do this, but she has an ache in her pussy that she knows only the redhead can quell. She  _ knows  _ she shouldn’t do this, but she  _ doesn’t  _ care. 

Tonight, the girl, whose stage name is Bella, is walking around in nothing but white high heels, white fishnet stockings, a white lace g-string, and a white see through bra, that leaves nothing to the imagination. Her pink nipples are hard and on display. Aubrey is already wet and almost drooling. Bella is playing with her. Every other night she approaches Aubrey as soon as she gets into the club. It never takes long for Bella to convince Aubrey back to one of the VIP rooms for the first private dance of the night. But tonight, she keeps making eye contact with Aubrey, while approaching other guests. Right now, she is grinding down on an older gentleman’s lap, but she never breaks eye contact with Aubrey. Aubrey is fuming with jealousy; that she  _ knows  _ she should feel ridiculous about feeling. But she can tell the woman is being bratty, on purpose, trying to make her jealous. It makes Aubrey want to bend the woman over and spank her ass raw. She grips the side of the chair she is sitting at, watching the girl like a hawk. 

After what seems like an eternity, Bella finally saunters over to Aubrey. She immediately drops down in her lap and wraps her arms around the blonde’s neck. 

“Hey there, Gorgeous,” she purrs into Aubrey’s ear. “Ready to go back to one of the VIP rooms?” She pushes her ass into Aubrey’s lap harder as she asks. Her fingers twirling in long blonde hair. 

“You have no idea,” Aubrey responds in her thick southern drawl. The throbbing she has been so used to for the few weeks coming back at full force. Her eyes are focused on the dancer’s breasts. They are bouncing as Bella moves slightly in Aubrey’s lap to the beat of the song. 

“After your show last night, you might be lucky enough to touch me, naughty girl,” the redhead husks. 

_ Oh, I am going to do more than touch you,  _ Aubrey thinks to herself.  _ I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk tomorrow.  _ She has everything planned out. She has a suite at the Four Seasons Hotel, already stocked with champagne and a couple of toys. 

When Aubrey doesn’t verbally respond, Bella nibbles on her lobe, “You still with me, baby?”

Aubrey nods, shaking herself from her fantasy. “Oh yes.” 

Bella gracefully dismounts from Aubrey’s lap and leads her to one of the back rooms. As soon as the door closes, the girl unclips her bra and let it fall down her shoulders. Her perky tits bouncing. Aubrey sits confidently back in the seat. Bella’s hips sway to the music as she straddles Aubrey’s lap. She immediately grabs the blonde’s head and shoves her tits right in her face. Her hips shimmy into hers in a consistent rhythm. 

“So, how did you taste last night?” Bella asks, while taking Aubrey’s right hand in hers. 

“Why don’t you get on your knees and find out, pretty girl?” Aubrey husks out. 

Bella raises a perfectly manicured, auburn eyebrow and her lips curl into a predatory smile before her index finger into her mouth. Aubrey can’t stop the moan that comes from her throat. Bella’s blue eyes are staring right into Aubrey’s. Her cheeks hollow as she sucks more of Aubrey’s finger into her mouth before releasing it with a wet pop. Aubrey can feel how wet she is and her clit was throbbing so much it is getting painful. 

“I want to fuck you so bad,” Aubrey blurts out.

Bella giggles in a seductive way, “that will cost you way more than 60$.”

Aubrey’s mind screams  _ YES.  _

Aubrey states. “You’re under arrest. Let me see your hands, ma’am.” She pulls her badge out of her shirt. The girl's eyes widen. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!?” She exclaims. 

“Not a joke. And I got more than enough evidence to arrest you and several other dancers here for prostitution and the bartender for selling narcotics.” 

The girl stares in shock, before a look of anger flashes in her face, “I’m not a prostitute!”

“The evidence says otherwise. I’m going to have to arrest you.”

“Please, don’t. I literally have two more weekends before I’m done with this job!” She grinds her hips into Aubrey’s harder.”Is there anything I could do to convince you otherwise,”

The girl slides off her lap and down on her knees. She slowly spreads Aubrey’s legs apart. 

“Are you trying to bribe an officer with sex?” Aubrey tries to ask with confidence but her voice waivers as Chloe’s hands move up her thighs. She is so turned on that even a simple graze against her pussy would probably make her cum. 

“Would it work?” She asks, raising her eyes to meet Aubrey’s. 

“You’re such a dirty slut,” Aubrey rasps, and grabs the woman by her face roughly, but not enough to hurt. “You’ll meet me in my hotel room. And I want you all night. I have a lot of plans for you, and you will be required to be submissive. And don’t think I’ll forget about you trying to make me jealous out there.” 

The look of surprise is brief on the redhead’s face; it is quickly covered with excitement, before she makes her face neutral. “If I agree to this, you won’t arrest me? When this place gets investigated, my name will be cleared?”

“You have my word,” Aubrey replies. “You’d also have to agree to not blow my cover to anyone.”

Bella hesitates a moment before shaking her head yes as much as Aubrey would allow it. “Okay, I’ll do it. You were going to be my last dance of the night. I can leave now. I just have to get dressed.” 

“Here is the key. Meet me there in 45 minutes sharp. Remember, tell no one ” Aubrey commands sternly and releases her face. 

The woman leans in and presses a kiss to Aubrey’s jean clad pussy, and she almost comes right there. It takes a lot of self control not too. Her wetness is now seeping through her pants. “See you in 45 minutes.” Bella whispers before sauntering out the door. 

Aubrey speeds to the hotel room almost running red lights. She quickly strips down to her black lace underwear and bra. She slips on a short, black silk robe. Her play bag is open on the bed. Bella should be here in 5 minutes and she starts to pace in nervous anticipation. A light knock sounds on the door and Aubrey schools her features before answering it.

Bella is standing there with a long black trench coat on. It looks like something straight out of a movie. Aubrey quickly pulls her in. The door barely closes before the coat drops to the floor, and the girl is left standing in her white g-string, stockings, and white heels. 

“Where do you want me?” 

Aubrey sighs and resumes to pace. This is everything she has dreamed about in the last month, and she doesn’t think can fucking do it. 

“What’s your name? I know it isn’t Bella.”

The girl looks confused and then angry. She crosses her arms, covering her chest. “What’s your fucking name? I know it isn’t Lizzie.”

Aubrey chuckles in surprise, “That’s fair. My real name is Aubrey.”

The woman’s face softens, but her arms remain crossed protectively over her body. “I’m Chloe.” She answers after a few moments. 

“Look Chloe, I have wanted to fuck you since I laid eyes on you. I’ve had so many fantasies and so many wet dreams about you the past month.” She stops to stare at the redhead. Her eyes trail up and down muscular legs and stop on a toned stomach before shaking her head pacing again. “But I can’t do this. I’ve stepped so far over the fucking professional line. I can’t believe I tried to use my badge like this. Don’t worry. I know you’re not one of the girls who are prostituting. Your name will stay clean during the investigation.”

Now Chloe looks super confused. “So, our deal is off? No strings?” 

Aubrey stops pacing to sit on the bed with her hands in her face.  _ You fucking idiot. You almost had her. She literally asked where do you want me!!! “ _ Yes, no strings. If you could not bust my cover at the club or you know report me for sexual harassment, that would be great.” Aubrey requests while staring at her feet. 

Chloe saunters over to the bed and drops to her knees again in front of Aubrey. She bows her head submissively, “What if I want you to fuck me, officer? What if I want you to make me submit? What if I told you that’s all I could think about the past month. I’ve touched myself so much and all I could think of is you bending me over and fucking my tight pussy.” 

Aubrey’s head snaps up as tingles shoot to her core at the other woman’s words. Her posture straightens. “Then I’d say get your naughty ass on the bed. The safe word is pitch pipe. Hands and knees. Now!” Aubrey barks. Chloe quickly follows instructions. Her head tilted down, with her nice luscious ass propped up high in the air. The g string barely concealing anything. 

“Before we do anything, I’m spanking your ass for purposely making me jealous. How many spanks do you think you deserve for that behavior?”

“3?” Chloe responds while wiggling her ass in the air.

“I’m thinking seven, since that’s how many people you talked to before approaching me. You will count them out. You will not move. Or I will start over. Understand?”

“Yes,” Chloe responds. 

Aubrey quickly slaps an ass cheek. “You will address me with respect. Do you understand?” 

“Yes ma’am.”

“That’s better, princess. Remember to count them out.” She draws her hand back and smacks her ass. 

“One,” Chloe cries out. 

The second one lands harder, “two.”

The third and fourth one come rapidly. “Three. Four.” 

Aubrey throws the fifth blow and the other girl's ass is turning red. “Five,” Chloe cries out. 

“Your ass is the loveliest shade of red now, you slut.” She lands the sixth hit. 

Chloe moans out “SIX!”

“You’re enjoying this you dirty whore. Of course you like being on your knees. I should have known better.” Aubrey lands the seventh slap right on her pussy instead of her ass. Liquid gushes from her cunt all over Aubrey’s hand. 

“You bitch! I didn’t give you permission to come. Trying to punish you and you squirt? Dirty slut enjoy your punishment?”

“Yes, ma’am. I’m sorry.”

“You better be sorry. I think with all the teasing you’ve done to me that I deserve a release. On your knees, foot of the bed. Now!” Aubrey claps! Chloe on shaky legs completes the task. Aubrey sits in front of her. She slides the robe off and spreads her legs. “Put that pretty mouth of yours to good use and lick me.” 

Chloe does a broad swipe up her panty clad slit with her tongue. Aubrey moans.  _ It’s been way too long since someone touched her there. “ _ Don’t tease me, slut,”she commands through clenched teeth. Chloe doesn’t even remove her panties, she moves them to the side before lapping at the blonde’s wet pussy, avoiding her clit. Aubrey grips red hair and pulls, “I  **said** don’t tease me. Are you disobeying me on purpose?”

She pulls hair until the redhead raises her head to answer, “No, ma’am,” she breathes out. 

“I think you're lying. On your back.” Aubrey gives another tug to crimson hair. Chloe moans in response and scrambles on the bed, settling on her back. 

“Spread your legs, bitch.”

Chloe follows directions. Her g-string doing nothing to conceal her glistening, pink pussy. Aubrey gives it a quick slap. Chloe moans louder, and Aubrey removes her own sticky panties before standing on the bed, straddling Chloe’s head. Blue eyes widen in excitement when she realizes the plan. 

“Open your mouth. Make me cum. I’m tired of waiting.” She drops down, careful not to hurt the other woman. Chloe immediately sucks her clit into her mouth. Aubrey clenches the headboard and slowly starts grinding on her face. Chloe’s tongue laps at her pussy, hitting all the right spots. That combined with the fact Aubrey hasn’t had sex in 6 months has her coming in an embarrassingly short amount of time. Gushing liquid on Chloe’s face. Screaming obscenities, riding out her orgasm on Chloe’s mouth. When she can’t hold herself up anymore, she dismounts on shaky legs collapsing next to the red head. 

Chloe looks at Aubrey with smeared lipstick, her juices glistening on her mouth. She pulls the redhead closer and slams their lips together. Moans reverberating in each other’s mouths. Hands scraping down the other’s backs, both leaving marks. 

“Fuck,” Chloe rasps as they break the kiss. Her ample breasts moving rapidly with her breathing. 

Aubrey trails a finger in between those breasts, “Are you tired already, princess? Because I got plans for you.”

“Not even close,” Chloe responds while licking her lips. 

“Edge of the bed on your knees with your hands behind you back and clasp them,” Aubrey instructs, pulling items from her bag: a roll of black bondage tape, nipple clamps, a harness, and a nicely sized dildo. She stands behind Chloe. “Good girl. Don’t move,” she whispers, wrapping her arms around her, roughly squeezing her breasts. She feels her nipples pebble in her palms. She reaches around and attaches the clamps to her hard nipples one at a time. Chloe hisses in response and moans when Aubrey tugs at the chain connecting, but she doesn’t move from her position. 

“Look who decided to quit being a brat and start acting like a good little whore,” Aubrey barks out and tugs the chain again. Chloe moans louder, but still doesn’t move. Aubrey reaches for the roll of tape to bind Chloe’s hands and wrists together. 

“You good like this,” she admires, scratching down her pale back. 

Aubrey pulls on her hair, “Forget your manners? What do you say when someone compliments you?” 

“Thank you, ma’am.” Chloe’s voice quivers with arousal. 

Aubrey gets the harness ready; this particular one has a small piece that inserts to the wearer and vibrates. She puts it on, a small moan escapes her lips as she penetrates herself with the attachment. She goes back behind Chloe and grabs her face to roughly kiss her. She pulls away and grasps the chain hanging between her tits, “ I’m going to fuck you like the dirty slut you are,” she husks out. Her voice is dripping with desire. 

“Please, fuck me!” Chloe cries. 

“Beg for it!” Aubrey commands. 

“Please, ma’am. Fuck me. Bend me over and take me like the dirty whore I am,” Chloe practically screams into the room. 

She grabs the redhead hips making her gasp, and she lets Aubrey lead her off the bed. As she stands, Aubrey strips her bare, and harshly bends her over the mattress with her face shoved in the comforter. Aubrey slaps her pussy sharply, causing another moan to erupt. 

“Look at you, naked, bent over, hands bound, begging for me to fuck you. You’re absolutely dripping, whore.” 

“Please fuck me! Fill my tight pussy up!” Chloe screams through the mattress.

Aubrey lines up and coats the head of the toy in Chloe’s wetness. Her hips bucks in response. Aubrey slaps her ass hard. “I didn’t give you permission to move! I’ll fuck you when I’m good and ready.” Whimpers emit from the girl laid helplessly on the bed. 

She slides the tip through wet folds, before lining up to her tight hole. She puts pressure, slowly entering her, but Chloe is so wet, she slips in easily. Aubrey bottoms out, and when her hips slam into Chloe’s ass, Aubrey moans out, “Look at your greedy cunt, taking me so well.”

She pulls almost all of the way out before slamming back in making Chloe wail on the bed and writhe beneath her. “You can move now, slut!” She slaps Chloe’s ass again, and it makes the girl immediately buck her assinto Aubrey, taking all of the fake cock inside of her. 

“Yes, baby, take all of my cock.” Aubrey picks up her pace, rapidly slamming in and out of her pussy; the wet sounds, and skin slapping, and the pleasurable screams coming from Chloe is obscene. Aubrey is close to cumming already. The reality of fucking the stripper is far better than any of her dreams. 

“May I cum?” Chloe asks through moans. 

“Good girl for asking. Yes, cum, my pet!” Aubrey grunts. Her hands tighten around the redhead’s hips to the point she knows she will leave bruises. She can feel Chloe’s pussy tighten at her words, making hard for her to move, but she never stops fucking her. Her own pussy is squeezing the insert. 

“Yes, fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me,” Chloe screams while her orgasm rips through her body. 

Aubrey’s isn’t far behind. It’s intense as it takes over making her yell out, “Chloe!” 

She pulls out slowly, Chloe still moaning as a splash of liquid sprays all Aubrey and the bed. 

Aubrey chuckles, “My dirty little whore squirted all over me.” 

She slowly undoes the tape, releasing Chloe’s hands. Her body is sweaty and breathing laboured. Small whimpers still coming from her mouth. “When you can move, you are going to come ride my dick and make me come again.” 

Aubrey lays on her back, and plays with her nipples. Staring at the woman she just wrecked. Chloe slowly starts crawling up the bed. She sits on her thighs, the dildo standing proud between them. She dips down and takes one of Aubrey’s nippes into her mouth. She swirls it around in my mouth, before switching sides. Aubrey reaches and harshly tug on the clamp chain again. Chloe tilts her head back in a combination of pleasure and pains.

“Ride me, whore. Do it now! Take all of this back in your pussy. I want you to come all over me.” 

Chloe squats over the dildo, lining it up, before taking it all in one thrust. Both girls moaning at the action. “Such a good little whore. Ride me until we both cum.” 

Her hips pick up speed as she thrusts on the fake cock. “Yes, baby, take it all.” Aubrey yells, mesmerized by Chloe’s bouncing tits. Clamps still attached. Her nipples are dark and swollen and the sight alone makes Aubrey clench tighter. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. I’m going to cum,” Chloe announces as her hips bounce on the fake dick. Aubrey pushes her hips up and reaches down to touch Chloe’s swollen neglected clit. Three swipes later and Chloe arches her back in an almost impossible manner as an explosion of liquid spills forth. Soaking Aubrey and the bed. The sensation of being covered in Chloe’s cum, makes Aubrey orgasm, the officer shakes as it ripples through her. 

Chloe giggles as she slowly pulls herself from Aubtrey’s lap. The wet dildo slapping the blonde’s stomach as she dismounts. Aubrey takes the clamps off. “Oh, my god,” Chloe whispers, out of breath, as she lays down next to Aubrey. 

“Aubrey is fine,” Aubrey chuckles out. Still reeling from her orgasm. “That was fucking amazing!” 

Chloe trails a finger in between Aubrey breasts. “You’re not tired yet are you? I have plans for you.” She purrs out. 

  
  
  



	2. I Don’t Share My Property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Chaubrey with Dominant Aubrey and bottom Chloe. Restraints, strap-ons, over stim, wands, ice, and riding crops. Oh my! 
> 
> There is no plot here. Just smutty smutty smut smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 requested by bechloe25 on tumblr. 
> 
> Thanks to 22_Ti for beta reading this trashy trashy fic.

_ The Morning After _

  
Aubrey wakes groggily with red hair in her face and a naked body pushed against hers. She smiles when all the events from last night replay in her mind. She trails her fingers across Chloe’s bare shoulders, staring at the other woman reverently. She quickly jerks her hand away when she realizes the action was much more intimate than the filthy night they shared called for. 

Chloe shifts and murmurs, “You can’t possibly be wanting to go again already, Officer.” Her morning voice is raspy and somehow even sexier. 

Aubrey chuckles while she grasps her hip and moves her hand to play with red curls at the apex of her thighs, “Only if you are, Pet.”

“Depends,” she responds sleepily. She turns her body around to face the blonde, face softened from sleep, her curly red hair wild, love bites scattered across her chest. She almost looks shy. “Not that last wasn’t great and I’d be down for play like that again.” She winks before continuing, “But do you have to have it like that every time?” 

Aubrey blushes and nervously chuckles, “No, it doesn’t have to be rough and kinky for me to get off.” 

The redhead sighs, “Good last night was great, but I’m feeling wonderfully sore in all the right places and how would you feel about just going down on each other to get the day started?” 

Aubrey doesn’t answer, instead, she slowly dips her head down to softly connect their lips. They exchange sleepy kisses while hands lazily explore each other’s bodies. Aubrey becomes aware it’s once again way too soft and borderline intimate to be having with a practical stranger that she had downright rough, dirty sex with the night before. She changes tactics, becoming more firm in her touches, nails scratching down Chloe’s back. Aubrey turns the kiss messy, shoving her tongue into Chloe’s mouth. Chloe follows the pace, moving her thigh in between Aubrey’s legs. She moans in response, grinding her already wet pussy on toned muscle. Chloe breaks the kiss, sucking on the blonde’s lower lip. Aubrey moans in response, grinding her hips harder into the woman. 

Chloe pushes her into her back, draping her body on top of her, sucking on her neck. Chloe starts kissing down her body, biting every fourth kiss or so, she makes it to neatly groomed, blonde curls, before a cell phone rings out in the room, making the officer scramble towards it. “Po—sen,” she stumbles out as the redhead licks a swipe through her folds, and doesn’t stop. “No, I’m not...busy.” Aubrey concentrates on not moaning on the phone call to her boss. The blonde quickly finishes the phone call. “Be there soon.” She ends the call, drops the phone, and it lands on the floor with a thump. 

“Damn, woman, that’s mean,” Aubrey rasps, hands clenching the white bedspreads between her fingers. Any harder and they’d be ripping through the sheets. 

“Mmmm,” Chloe moans into her wet pussy, never once slowing her licks. It’s not long before Aubrey’s thighs clench around her head, and her hands pull at her hair until it hurts instead of the pristinely white sheets; orgasm pulsating through her body before she finally releases her grip on the other woman. 

Aubrey immediately pounces on the other woman, hand reaching down to run through wet folds. Phone call long forgotten, she kisses down the stripper’s toned stomach, down a perfect landing strip, and swipes her tongue through her wet pussy. 

For the first time in her life, Aubrey Posen is late to something that day. But with how sexually recharged she is from the night before, she finds it really hard to care when her Captain reams her a new one. 

* * *

_ 6 weeks later _

Pet: wanna play?

Aubrey is enjoying a rare nice quiet night at home when a text from Chloe comes in. They’ve fallen into a booty call routine, scratching each other’s itches at odd hours. Both of their schedules were ever changing; Aubrey’s moved on to different cases, and Chloe had moved on to a different job, finally using her veterinary degree at a 24-hour pet hospital in Atlanta. They’d fallen into their own routine of two different types of texts:  _ wanna play?  _ And _ wanna meet up?  _

Both ending in sex of course, but one for the filthy things they shared that first night and more ( _ turns out the redhead had started to give Aubrey a run for her money on the kink factor)  _ and one for just a quick fix. They don’t meet for food. They don’t sleep over at each other’s places. They don’t talk past surface things. They had fallen on this course with mutual understanding, not with actual conversation. 

Aubrey texted back: Be here in an hour. I want to be impressed with the way you’re dressed. 

Almost an hour later, and Aubrey sits in a sheer, black thigh length robe and nothing else. A knock sounds on the door. 

“You may enter,” she rasps. 

The redhead enters with a black trench coat, closing and locking the door behind. She walks right up to Aubrey and silently slips her coat off over her shoulders, revealing she is completely bare underneath. Aubrey immediately feels a throbbing between her legs, and her mouth dries at the site, almost forgetting the role she is supposed to be playing. 

Chloe silently gets on her knees, head bowed in supplication before she speaks, “Does this please you, Mistress?” 

“Yes, Pet, I’m certainly impressed,” Aubrey purrs. 

Big blue eyes look up to meet the blonde’s, and Chloe licks her lips, “May I touch you?” 

Aubrey stands and hovers over her, dropping her robe to the floor. She sits back down on the couch and spreads her legs, “Yes, you may.” 

Chloe inches forward on her knees and wedges herself between them. The palms of her hands travel up bare thighs. 

“What’s got you acting like such a good submissive?” Aubrey asks, brows raised in questions.

“I want to please you,” Chloe answers while bending down to kiss her bare legs, she situates herself, Aubrey's legs thrown over her shoulder. She kisses up creamy thighs, before thrusting her tongue into Aubrey’s wet pussy. She moans instantly at the taste and moans louder when Aubrey’s hands immediately tangle in her hair. 

Aubrey throws her head back in the couch cushions, and it's not long before she is coming, thighs clenching around the redhead.

“On your feet,” Aubrey commands and Chloe obeys, licking her lips. “Go to my room, you can pick out what I’ll use on you for being so good,” 

Chloe smirks seductively walking towards the bedroom with a sway in her hips. 

Aubrey rests her head on the back of the couch, making the redhead wait on her.  _ What am I doing?  _ Aubrey still couldn’t believe the arrangement she was in, not that she was complaining. Sex with Chloe has been the best sex she has  **ever** had. She just can’t help but wonder what the other woman was like outside of the bedroom. She quickly shakes those thoughts, and on tingly legs follows to her bedroom. 

Her steps pause in her doorway at the sight of Chloe, bent over a wedge pillow, her firm ass on display. 

“Nice job, my pet,” Aubrey coos. 

Chloe’s entire body relaxes at the praise. Aubrey walks to her cabinet of toys, and Chloe has already set a sizable dildo, Aubrey’s preferred harness, and a bottle of lube out. 

“Seems like my dirty whore wants to get fucked?” 

Chloe wiggles her ass, and moans out, “Please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Aubrey teases. She slowly pulls the harness up her hips, pulling the straps tight. She attaches the dildo, definitely bigger than the ones she has used previously on the woman, and slowly stalks towards her bed. 

“Get up and turn around,” Aubrey commands. 

Chloe immediately listens, and Aubrey places the lube bottle into Chloe’s hands, who immediately pops the caps and pours some in her hands. She grabs Aubrey by the hip with her left hand, and applies the lube with a jerking motion. Aubrey closes her eyes at the sensation, feeling absolutely ridiculous at how much the simple act is turning her on. 

“Get back on your knees.”

Chloe obeys. Aubrey stands behind her and grasps her hips. The cold silicone brushing her lips makes Chloe jump and whine. 

“Please,” she begs. 

“I’ll fuck you when I’m good and damn ready. Don’t forget who is in control here!” Aubrey replies, sharply smacking her right ass cheek. 

It makes Chloe moan and whine at the same time, “You’ve been so good tonight, don’t ruin it now. Now be quiet and still,” Aubrey commands, slapping her on the left side of her ass. 

Chloe tries to stay still but it’s so hard. She can feel the silicone nudging at her while her pussy contracts against nothing. She juts her hips back, and the dildo slips in...briefly, but Aubrey pulls away angrily. 

“Ugh, if you’re not going to fuck me, I’ll do it myself!” Chloe says, dropping her hand down to rub furiously at her own clit. 

Three sharp smacks happen quickly against her ass making her hand fall. 

“No!” Aubrey. “You touch yourself again, and I won’t touch you the rest of the night! Now, be still and quiet. I won’t tell you again,” she says, ending with a slap to Chloe’s exposed pussy. 

“Mmmmnnnuuhh,” Chloe moan is muffled by the mattress, and without notice, Aubrey slips inside of Chloe’s tight pussy.  _ Oh, fuck, she is sooooo wet.  _

She goes slow at first, not wanting to actually hurt the other woman, not in that way at least. Chloe starts bucking her hips, and Aubrey doesn’t care she isn’t listening anymore as she bottoms out. Her hips smacking the redhead’s plump ass. 

“Does my dirty slut like being taken from behind?”

Chloe nods her head furiously.  **Slap.**

“You better answer me, whore!”

“Yes, ma’am,” Chloe whines. 

“Your tight pussy is taking me so well. Good girl.”

The words are barely out of her mouth before Chloe squeezes the dildo, making it hard for Aubrey to move. Aubrey grasps her hips and continues to fuck her, Chloe making animalistic sounds as she comes again, but Aubrey doesn’t stop, she kicks her hips back into full gear, completely pounding Chloe’s tight cunt, as she wails in pleasure. Soon, a splash of liquid erupts and Aubrey can feel it spill down her thighs.

“Good girl,” she praises. “Taking me so well.” Aubrey reaches around and rubs Chloe’s hard, neglected clit. This makes the woman scream out in pleasure, and her back goes rigid as her pussy takes every inch of the dildo. Aubrey pulls out, and as soon as the tip leaves Chloe gushes again, completely ruining the sheets on the bed. 

Her sweaty body collapses over the wedge as she enjoys the afterthrows. 

Aubrey wakes up the next morning with a redhead laying practically on top of her. She doesn’t remember falling asleep last night, completely exhausted from the trysts. She looks down at Chloe’s sleeping face, resting on her shoulder, and it makes her heart ache. She wants to know what it’s really like being with the other woman instead of just being an itch to scratch, but she is terrified of bringing it up.  _ How can you have a real relationship with someone you tried to black mail with sex? Don’t be stupid, Posen. Just enjoy the sex and drop it. Like she would actually go out with you.  _

* * *

  
_ One week later  _

Aubrey practically rips the red silk robe off of Chloe’s body. Her pale flesh flushes under Aubrey’s stare. Her perky breasts were barely contained in a lace red bra, and she’s wearing matching panties that reveal more of her firm ass than it conceals. 

“What in the actual fuck is this?” Aubrey asks sharply, grabbing the redhead’s chin and jerking it to the side. 

“Hmmm?” Chloe asks, eyes already glazed over with lust. 

“This…” Aubrey says, touching her clavicle roughly on the bruised spot. Chloe’s eyes widen as she focuses on the words and realization sinks in. 

“Oh...umm,” Chloe hesitates. A wave of jealousy washes over Aubrey first, turning her vision green. Then, a sense of hurt, before she remembers Chloe isn’t hers...not really. All this playtime was exactly that...play, so she steps immediately back into the role they have silently agreed on all this time.  _ See, you don’t stand a chance!  _

She hardens her emotions and stares emptily at the redhead, grabbing her chin roughly again. 

“Look, when you’re here you’re mine!” She says through gritted teeth. You will not come in her marred up by someone else! Do you understand me?”

“Ye--”    


“Do not speak. Nod yes if you understand me.” 

Blue eyes widen impossibly further, but she nods as much as she can with the vice grip the blonde had her in. 

“You are going to be punished so hard, that you won’t ever think of another woman again!” Aubrey threatens. “Go to my room. Don’t speak. Strip completely naked. Lie on your back, legs spread, eyes closed, and stay that way! Nod if you understand me, slut.” 

Chloe nods, her blue eyes hazy with desire, Aubrey releases her face. “Go. Now!” Aubrey commands, slapping Chloe’s ass as she goes. 

Aubrey goes to the kitchen and fills a cup up with ice, going slow, making Chloe wait. 

She sits the glass down near her toy cabinet, and rifles through it, pulling out a blindfold, a high power vibrator wand, a black riding crop, and the cuffs to the restraints that are already secure to her bed. She walks towards Chloe, who has her eyes closed tight as instructed. She drops the items on her bed except for the blindfold and crawls up Chloe’s bare body.

“Lift your head,” Aubrey orders, and the redhead instantly complies, allowing Aubrey to secure the blind fold around her eyes. “Only good girls get to see me, and you definitely haven’t been good,” Aubrey says, as she straddles Chloe’s hips. She knows the other woman can feel how wet she is. She reaches for the cuffs and one by one secures her wrists, pulls them tight until her shoulders are in a bind. She rotates her body, so she can secure her ankles as well. She gets off of the woman. 

“Move your hips!”

Chloe tries, the muscles in her abdomen and thighs straining, but she could barely lift off the bed. 

“Good,” Aubrey says. She picks up the crop and brings it down fast on Chloe’s creamy chest, a red mark appearing immediately. Chloe hisses in pain.

“I said be quiet, slut.” She lets the crop hit her again. “You come marked up by someone else and expect me not to punish you!?”  _ Slap. Slap. Slap.  _ The blonde continues marking her perfect chest and toned stomach.  _ Slap.  _ The final one hitting right above her pubic bone. Chloe squirms as much as the restraints allow. A soft whimper comes from her pursed lips. 

“You’re enjoying this?” Aubrey grabs the woman’s pussy, with the palm of her hand, feeling how soaked Chloe is. She is throbbing in her hand. She rips it away and leaves the bed and Chloe whimpers again. She grabs the ice cup and returns. Taking a cube in her hand and squeezes and makes the cold liquid splash on her skin between her breasts. Chloe hisses out and Aubrey  _ tsks.  _ Her nipples were already pebbling, but they swell in size as Aubrey rubs the ice cube across them. 

Without warning, she takes a cube and slips between Chloe’s legs. She tries to buck her hips and pull at the restraints, but it was futile. She grinds into Aubrey until the hand is pulled away. It is quickly replaced with the wand clicked on full blast. “You can make noise now!” 

A loud moan rips from her mouth. Aubrey had it full on her clit. Make Chloe strain against the restraints to get away. With warning, the redhead cums...hard. Liquid splashing all over the bed, wand, and Aubrey. 

“I didn’t give you permission to cum, whore.” She slaps her dripping cunt, making Chloe twitch and squirt again. “Are you really going to continue to disobey me? You want to come so bad? I’m about to have you begging me to stop, slut.” 

She puts the wand back on her soaked pussy. It’s only about a minute before Chloe is coming again, but Aubrey doesn’t stop. She keeps going until she loses count of how many orgasms the redhead has had. Chloe’s body is completely covered with sweat and her own juices. A constant whimpering and swearing flooding from her mouth. 

“Please, s-s-stop,” she stutters out while coming again.

“You know how to make me stop, and stop isn’t it. I think you want me to keep fucking you senseless. I think it’s time I fill your tight hole. You would like that wouldn’t you?”

Chloe’s body practically quivers as she shakes her head yes. “I’m about to remind you who you belong to, Pet.”

Aubrey jumps off the bed and quickly attaches her harness, sliding in the dildo that Chloe always picks for herself. 

She approaches the bed, slowly crawling up the redhead trembling body. “What’s my name?” Aubrey asks as she slides the silicone in Chloe’s heat. 

“Aubrey!” Chloe screams in a raspy voice. 

“Who do you belong to?” She asks, snapping her hips into action. 

“Auuu—Brey!”

“That’s right, slut. You belong to me, and I don’t share my property. Now, come again for me.”

Chloe screams impossibly loud, and her body snaps rigid as another orgasm rushes through her body. Aubrey doesn’t quit her pace, even as her own muscles scream in exhaustion. 

* * *

Aubrey awakes the next morning with her limbs tangled around Chloe's body for the second time. She doesn’t even remember falling asleep. She just remembers the redhead begging her to stop, but she never safeworded, so Aubrey continued to plow into her until her own muscles burned with exertion until she finally releases the woman from her binds. Chloe’s bare back is pushed against her naked breasts. Her messy hair is close enough that Aubrey can smell the coconut radiating from it. It makes the blonde smile. She kisses the other woman’s shoulder, before remembering this isn’t part of the deal. She sighs forlornly and rolls over on her back to stare at the ceiling. Chloe rolls overs, eyes filled with sleepiness, and it startles Aubrey. Chloe takes the palm of her hand and places it on Aubrey’s bare stomach, stroking the smooth skin. They lay there, Chloe staring at Aubrey and Aubrey staring at the ceiling, in silence, for what feels like an eternity, before Chloe finally breaks it, “What if I want to be yours all the time? Not just here. Not just sex.”

“I’d say showing up with a hickey from someone else isn’t a way to show it,” Aubrey replies bitterly.

“That isn’t fair,” Chloe replies sternly, and she jerks her hand away. Aubrey immediately misses the warmth. “You haven’t given me any indication that you wanted this to be more than what we were doing. We aren’t exclusive. Hell we aren’t even in a relationship. We are each other’s fuck toys!” 

Aubrey cringes at that. Eyes still trained on the ceiling, “Okay, you are right.”

“But,” Chloe continues in a softer tone. “But, I would like to see if there's more to us than just sex. That is...if you want to?”

“After how all this started, how could you trust me?” Aubrey asks sadly. 

“Do you really think I would let you tie me up if I didn’t trust you at all?” Chloe asks through a chuckle. 

Aubrey blushes as she turns her from the fielding to look at Chloe, “So, how do we go about this?”

Chloe resumes stroking Aubrey’s stomach, snuggling closer to her, “Well, we obviously have killer chemistry with sex. We just have to see if it extends outside of the bedroom. So, would you go on an actual date with me, Officer?” 

Aubrey smiles. “Yes,” she answers, and she shifts, and brings her lips to meet Chloe’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting prompts right now on my tumblr @pleaseactsurprisedxx


End file.
